People are often looking for ways to protect their homes. People buy insurance for exactly that reason—to protect against unforeseen risks. However, people are often looking for ways to save money and be more proactive in protecting their assets. In conventional arrangements, it may be difficult or impossible to know when a failure of a home device may occur that may lead to damage to the home, an insurance claim, etc. Further, without accurate information associated with home devices and/or systems, the insurance company might not be able to accurately assess risk associated with the devices and systems of a home. This may result in an insurance rate or premium that is based on a generic risk assessment, rather than a risk assessment tailored to the specific home devices and/or systems within the home being insured.